


Warm

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tooru,” Koushi says softly, kneeling at the edge of the bed, “It’s time to get up.”</p>
<p>There’s such a long pause he’s about to say something else, but then Tooru mumbles, “It’s cold. Come back to bed.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tooru Oikawa is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

The apartment has lightened up considerably with sunlight by the time Koushi leaves the bathroom, rubbing his still damp hair with a towel. He’s not too concerned with making sure it’s completely dry; it’s warm enough outside, and through the cracked windows blows a pleasant breeze. He smiles. It looks like it’s going to be a lovely day.

He stops on his way to the kitchen to listen at his bedroom door. He doesn’t hear any movement, sighs lightly, and opens it to look inside. He can make out the shape of his boyfriend on their bed, unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of the blankets from his breathing. He isn’t entirely surprised he went back to sleep after he’d been told not to since he does it nearly every morning, but he still huffs like he’s disappointed.

On his way to the bed he tosses the damp towel into the laundry basket (adding laundry to his to-do list as he does so), and pulls the blinds open so the room floods with morning sunlight. The lump on the bed grumbles and curls even more tightly into a ball. He must not be as asleep as Koushi thought.

“Tooru,” He says softly, kneeling at the edge of the bed, “It’s time to get up.”

There’s such a long pause he’s about to say something else, but then Tooru mumbles, “It’s cold. Come back to bed.”

“It’s not cold, you big baby.” Koushi says, trying and failing not to smile. “You need to get up, or you’re going to be late to class.” Tooru grumbles and buries his face in the pillows. “Don’t act like that, you’re the one who decided to have a morning class.”

Finally Tooru opens his eyes, one a warm brown and the other with a shocking ring of teal around the pupil. It’s been a couple years since he stopped sleeping in his color contacts, but Koushi is still taken in by how stunning they are most mornings. Tooru is pouting, and he whines, “Koushi, please.”

For whatever reason, Koushi is overcome with nostalgia for years past, and he remembers just how long Tooru called him Suga even after they moved in together, how he stumbled over his first name for so long out of embarrassment, how he used to only whisper _Koushi_ late at night when he thought he was asleep. Koushi’s heart swells with happiness and it’s for this reason he leans forward and kisses Tooru on the lips.

“What’d you do that for,” Tooru says as if he hadn’t kissed him back, “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

Koushi sits on the edge of the bed, puts one hand on either side of Tooru’s face, and gently brushes back his messy hair with his fingers. He says, “I love you.”

Tooru looks at him with bewilderment. Normally his stubborn desire for more sleep in the morning is met with sighs and prodding until he gets up, or, on more than one especially bull-headed occasion, being rolled off the bed onto the floor. Usually the affection comes after he’s showered and is given his morning cup of coffee, so he must be completely confused. He opens his mouth, closes it, flushes pink, and then tucks his head under Koushi’s chin in a way he knows means _Me too_.

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa with partial heterochromia is something i enjoy. if you're curious about what i mean, here's some doodles i did a while ago (you may have to click it to see the heterochromia properly): http://togekissies.tumblr.com/post/96306787013/been-thinking-bout-oikawa-with-partial
> 
> he wears a colored contact to cover it and used to sleep in it all through his teenage years, lmfao. don't be oikawa. please.


End file.
